A fairy tale gone wrong
by Shion Miku X Kaito
Summary: I need reveiws or I wont work on this one either- Miku is a princes and wants to change every thing about her kingdom. Who they can and cant love will this work out for her or will it go teribly wrong. Will Dell fall in love with her Will Kaito be able to keep Max away. Will he ba a threat to there relation ship.
1. Chapter 1

Character summay of fictional characters me and my friends made

Chrystal- My character Super hyper up beat best quilitys Mikus bff and anoying Jake. Not in love with anyone but starts alot of drama. Miku calls her Chrisy Very rich sister of Jake tought Miku Karate and gymnastics age 15

Jake- My character Is IN LOVE with Miku ocasionly when he is not in a super depressed mood wich is rare he will be with his best friend Len. Hates Kaito because he is closer to Miku then he is But nobody knows him yet (Kaito). Chrystals brother Miku hates him she can brake his arm in a matter of seconds he found that out when he was little. A footbal player everybody loves him because strong tall and buff but Miku is disgusted by his presence. Age 18 best quilitys being in love with Miku and being goth.

Joshaca- My friend lost a bet and said I could make him a chick in a story. Thanks Josh after 2 years I finally could. A girl with a buz cut very week. Everyone thinks she is a dude but she is just under disguise

* * *

It was my 16th birthday. I was hanging out with my older brother Mikuo. (My parents always wanted a girl they got it when I was born)

"Happy bithday the world is defently yours." Mikuo said. He has always been jelous of me because I have had a boyfriend for 6 years now and he is still trying to hook up with Len or Rin. But Guakapo and me are in love I think. (I dont like this couple I am useing him for a reason)

"Shut up Mikuo your just jelous that I am going to Scoutflodonia (Not a place I named it after my cats I got bored lol XD) with all my friends" I said sticking my toung out at him.

"Well I got a sports car" Mikuo said trying to get back at me but 5 friends and me 2000 miles from home staying at a castle. They havent had a ruller in years my mother was supose to be the princess but gave up the throne when she was my age. So they gave it to Chrystal and Jakes's mom but she ran away to become a singer... Hasnt been a ruller since but they are supose to crown somebody sometime this year my mom refuses to go back.

"The only time I go out is with my boyfriend or my best friend Luka" I said makeing Mikuo start to cry I tried not to laugh but couldnt.

"Ugh Im going to my room looks like you boyfriend is here" Mikuo said as he ran up the stairs crying. Guakapo just stood in the door way with some roses in his hand.

"Happy birthday and sixth anivershery" He said as he walked over and kissed me then handed me the roses.

"Happy 6th anivershery" I said pulling him onto the couch beside me where we had our first kiss. He laughed. My mother ran in.

"Your party is going to start in 25 minuets why arnt you in your dress" My mom said yelling.

"Ill go put it on but I dont like blue poofy dresses" I said complaining wile walking up the stairs.

"Deal just put it on" My mom said as I went to my room I herd her lecturing Guakapo again probally saying she is still a virgin dont take that from her she might be a young lady but she is not a lady. I got into this poofy dress it was green and blue. I then went down stairs to see to men in black suits standing there.

"There she is" the dude offered his hand to help me down the stairs but I just pushed his hand away. "Im Bob and this is Joshaca"

"Why are you here" I asked as I walked over to Guakapo. I just stood beside him he took my hand he looked nervous.

"You are going to be the next ruller of Scoutflodina we want you as our queen" Joshaca said. I could tell she had padding on and no way was this a dude.

"I fill if I can talk to Joshaca alone" I said with a smile because I wanted to confront this chick.

"Ok lets go to the kitchen" She said Iled her into the kitchen. "Yes Princess Miku."

"Your a chick I can tell you have rap on you should do better hideing it or they will find out." I said with a chuckle.

"Dont tell anybody please I cant be a secret agent if Im a girl its a law the last queen's husband made before they left." Joshaca said whispering.

"Its cool I know but how many people can move with me to Scoutflodina" I asked. I herd my mom yelling at Bob saying she is not going "YES I AM MOM" I yelled back.

We walked out my mom was crying. "I have 1 condition all my friends come and there familys." I said with a smile.

"Yes your magesty" He said bowing

"Well it looks like we are moveing then" I said with a smile as I walked over to Guakapo. "And you are the first 1 on my list" I said as I kissed him.

"I guess we are" He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Moveing in more than 1 way

**I skipped a few days they are now leaveing Luka Guakapo Miku Mikuo Rin Len Chrystal and Jakeare comming. Parents refused to come. Len and Jake hooked up and now arnt talking well everybody thinks they arnt. Jake is being himself following Miku around and she is getting tired of it.**

* * *

There was a private Jet to pick us up. They had everything I could imagine. Mom wasnt comming she refused to come back I herd her mension something about dad to Mikuo... I never met him rumor is she left him when she got pregnate with me. But I havent herd her say anything about him in years so maybe he is here. The jet took off and I fell asleep right away. We did leave at 1 A.M. In the morning. Luka woke me up when the brought breakfast around. It was lobster so I excepted because I never had it before.

"Miku my mom use to be queen also before my parents dropped us off here with a whole bunch of cash." Chrystal said with her happy go lucky voice. She was sitting by the window in the seat beside me Luka on the other side. Guakapo was behind me and Len and Mikuo beside him they were all asleep. Rin was up front watching the pilot drive the plain he had ear plugs in so she could talk for hours.

"Hey Miku can I talk to you alone" I herd Jake say as he turned around so he was faceing me.

"Ummm... Sure Jake" I said because I didnt want to say no. But I didnt want to say yes thats for sure. We got up and walked to the lugage room and shut the door. "Whats up."

"The thing with Len was a 1 time thing I promise I will wait for you I will be there for you if that man Guakapo ever tries to hurt you Im all ways here" Jake said trying to kiss me I just pushed him away.

"I dont care Guakapo is not going to hurt me" I said.

"Fine Miku but know this was comming" Jake said with a mad look in his eyes. He pushed me on to a pile of pillows got on top and kissed me.

"GET OFF JAKE" I said pushing him off. He went to Grab my shoulder.

"Miku wait" He said but then I took his hand and twisted his rist almost completly around till I her a crack then I let go as I got up and left him there crying in pain. I went back out and sat down Chrystal herd her brother crying she ran back too see what happened. Guakapo was awake by now.

"What happened back there why is Jake screaming in pain"Guakapo asked me I just sat back in my chair.

"I dont want to talk why lets just say I might have broke his wrist again" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"wow Miku" Luka said with a laugh.

* * *

Skipping till they arive

* * *

We got there and everybody was bowing as I walked ou. My mom made me where another blue dress but this one was short and more my style. A man with blue hair took my hand and helped me down the rest of the steps. Then he stood up tall an anounced my name.

"I hear anounce that Princess Miku has returned to Scoutflodina" He said as everybody broke into a plause. Then the blue faced me and bowed "I am Kaito I work at your castle I will be seeing you around Princess" I curtsied and I felt somebody come up from beside me and he had his hands on my hips.

"Miku your dress is a little short for you to be curtising" Guakapo said with a laugh. I got really blushy.

"I didnt know" I said trying not to laugh I just saw Kaito hold his.

"I must be going now" Kaito said still holding his nose then he ran into a building not far from where we were.

"Now look you are all ready charming guys here. How do you do it" I herd Rin say.

"Well they should know she is taken" Jake said his arm was rapped up "I found that out the hard way" Jake said stareing Guakapo down. "Why dont I go tell that man before you brake his arm too."

"Lay another finger on me and it wont just be your wrist Jake how dare you frekin kiss me then when I get you off you lay a hand on me be lucking it wasnt your face" I said wanting to punch him so bad.

"HE WHAT" Guakapo said as Jake ran away.

"Thats why he got his wrist literly snapped" I responded as I started walking shakeing peoples hand and smileing.

"When we get back you should change you shouldnt really have that on in public unless you want to flash people. Guakapo said.

"Why are you all the sudden worried about my image your the one who wanted me to get this dress" I asked him trying not to seem mad as I kept walking when I saw a girl about my age I stopped a second because she looked so familiar. She had pink pigtales about shoulder length. Then Bob walked up too me.

"Princess we are going to have to turn you may meet your people tonight we are haveing a mascarade ball you will have to dance with everyone they get one dance no more than that ok" Bob said.

"Ok Bob" I said as we turned I walked away from Guakpo I saw the blue hair man not far up. He was walking by himself I ran up ahead till I was beside him. "Hello Kaito" I said in a happy voice.

"Princess where are Bob and Joshaca" Kaito asked me.

"They are back there I saw you walking by your self and I was wondering if I could join you if you were heading back to the castle." I said

"Of course you may join me Princess" Kaito said with a smile.

"Just call me Miku" I said because I didnt want the princess thing from everyone.

"Ok Miku if you dont mind me asking was that your boyfriend back there" Kaito asked me kind of blushing.

"Yeah but we kind of got in a fight not long after you left I rather not talk about him" I said trying to smile.

"Well if anyone dare hurts you I am here its my duty to protect the royal family" Kaito said acting all tough.

"Well I got my self under controle did you see the goth dude with the bandaged wrist." I said Kaito knodded "Well that wasnt an accedent he did something on the plain then I snapped his wrist." Kaito looked scared "I only did it because he kissed me and it was that or Guakpo was going to kill him."

"Well you are very tough" Kaito said.

"Not just tough but I can" I said then did a few perfect cart wheeles then a back flip landing in a perfect stance as Kaito clapped.

We got to the castle we talked about where I use to live and what he did when he was little. Kaito opened the doors for me "Shal I give you a tour" Kaito said with a smile. I knodded then he took me around the castle for the tour. Each room had a bathroom and It was huge. A king size bed in each room and walk in closits. Kaito showed me my room it was Blue and Green... "And here is your room the kitchen is right down the hall and the ball room is to the left and down the stairs. I am also room 3 so if you need anything Im right next door" Kaito said.

"Thank you" I hugged him then let go right away. "Im sorry that is usally how me and my friends say good bye Im not used to liveing here yet." I said with a laugh Kaito and me laughed.

"Its ok Miku" He said then hugged me I hugged back. Then he left I honestly thought this man was so much nicer then Guakapo ever was towards me... I thought I was in love with him but now Im not sure... Now that I think of it did we brake up back there? Im not sure Guakapo is my first boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3 The man in Green!

I skipped around the halls looking at all the fancy things for a wile then I ran back to my room because I saw Kaito come out. I want to talk to him but I herd Guakapo comming down the hall talking to Luka. I dont want Kaito to get hurt because of me I kind of like him. So I went to my room before anybody could notice me.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"Miku may I come in please" Guakapo said opening the door. I was in a green dress it was poofy and I HATE poof because its hard to walk in. "I hope you know there color is Blue mostly everybody will probally be in blue" he said with a chuckle. I was ignoring him so I didnt realy care till he came over and kissed my hand. "Miku Im sorry ok I dodnt want to start a fight we will be fine."

"Maybe I dont want us to be fine" I said as I ripped my hands out of his grip.

"I see is this how you want this to be princess then fine I will move back home I never wanted to date you any way I wont except anymore money to pretend to be your boyfriend" Guakapo said with an evil smile.

"What who payed you" I asked because I was confused.

"Your rivals Cekina (Another place I made up) plus I have enough details on you and the castle." Gaukapo said with a laugh.

"KAITO" I said as I ran out the room and knocked on his door because I had no clue what to do. He answered the door.

"Whats wrong Miku" He asked.

"Gaukapo said he is working with Cekina our rivals" I said in a panick. Kaito ran into my room to find Gaukapo was gone. He had escaped.

"I will call guards and we will search for him would anybody have went with him that he was talking to in the last hour or two." Kaito asked me

"I herd him talking to Luka earlier and I know she kissed him last week just to make me mad or thats what she said we got in a fight but I didnt care what she did with him" I said not looking at Kaito.

"Well I will call them if you need to talk Im always here" Kaito said with a smile.

"I might just take up on that offer" I said with a laugh and getting really rosy. his eyes lit up and he left the room some one came in and did my hair. They placed a tiara on my head and I went down to the ball. They anounced me as I looked down at the sea of people in blue. But there was 1 man in green standing alone on the side. I walked down the steps and right away started danceing with people. It seemed like right away left and right it was may I have this dance everyone was in mask. After like 50 dances the man in green came over.

"May I have this dance" He asked. I smiled and knodded yes. we started danceing and it was silent between us for a wile till the middle of the dance where he kissed me. "I needed to do that" he said in a whisper. I smiled "I should go" he said turning away but I took his hand and pulled him closer then we were before.

"Dont go" I said with a laugh.

"You will see me again probally" He said with a smile.

"Whats your name" I asked before he could leave.

"Lets just say the man in green" he said then disapered into the croud. I went to get a drink when Jake came over to me.

"Who was that" He asked me.

"I dont know" I said when about 5 minuets later Kaito came over in his tux.

"Princess I dont think we had a chance for that talk or a dance" Kaito said with a laugh.

"Why dont we just ditch this place I have danced with so man people Im kind of tired of danceing." I said blushing but smileing.

"Lets do it" Kaito said takeing my hand and we ran toward the door. I got really red because I really like Kaito and I would have dumped Guakapo in a heart beat because Kaito is nice sweet funny not to mention hot. But now that we had escaped the ball a world of possibiltys have opened up.


	4. Chapter 4 Our escape

We escaped the ball when we got to the hall way Kaito relized he was still holding my hand. He dropped it and hid his hands behind his back "Im sorry Miku I didnt relize I was still... I meen I really..." Kaito said really sturterly.

"Its ok I dont mind" I said blushing because I really like Kaito but I have horrible luck with guys. My last boyfriend was a super secret agent just trying to get information on me and my kingdom. Can it really get any worse. Well unless it was Jake it couldnt. I was thinking about Jake now and then Kaito took my hand it scared me at first but when I relized it was Kaito I just smiled.

"I know some where that nobody will ever find us" Kaito said with a smile.

"Lets go" I said blushing. He started walking and I followed him we wernt walking long till I did something without thinking how he might feal about this. I know he took my hand and he was holding it guideing me but I intertwined our finger and he stoped really red all the sudden. I was blushing really bad at this point. Kaito smiled at me.

"Miku..." Kaito said still smileing.

"Yeah Kaito" I said really blushy trying not to look at him because I didnt want him seeing me like this.

"would you go out with me this friday" Kaito said with a sparkle in his eye"

"Yeah" I said knodding trying not to make it obvious how bad I want to. Then Kaito smiled and we started walking again. We herd Bob and Joshaca comming down the hall talking. When all the sudden Kaito pulled me into a closit and put his hand around my mouth.

"Be quiet they can know about us a princess cant date a guard" He whispered in my ear. I didnt no this but it didnt change the way I felt. When they finally left we could here them walking into a room. We got out of the closit and continued down the hall.

"I didnt know a princess and guard cant date" I said as he took my hand his smile turned to a frown and he let go almost right away.

"I understand you dont want to brake the rules" Kaito said fogeing a smile.

"I dont care what the rules say" I said as I took exstended my hand. He smiled and took it and started running. I followed I lost both of my shoes somewhere. "What if they come looking for me" I asked him.

"Here I have an idea" Kaito said we were only a few doors from my room "Write a note and put it on your door" Kaito said.

"Ok" I said I opened my door and held it open. "Want to come in wile I write it" I said blushing. Kaito walked in and I wrote the note and stuck it to my door.

"Lets go" Kaito said takeing my hand as we ran out the door. We got to a closit. He stood in front of it here we are.

"What is somebody else comming." I said because I dont like tight spaces.

"No we are going to make out in here" Kaito said in a sarcastic tone and Im pretty sure he rolled his eyes. "Just come on trust me" He said. I kodded and he smiled. He opened the door and moved som stuff around then opened another door. "After you" He said with a smile. I went up some steps it took a few minuets to get to the top. It was the roof of the castle.

"Wow its so pretty up here" I said looking at all the stars.

"I come up here sometimes but I was thinking if at any moment we want to be together this could be our escape place." Kaito said comming up to me from behind his hands on my hips. "Its the one place we can be together with out being in trouble." Kaito said.

"Why cant we be together with out geting in trouble why do we have to keep this a secret I mean Im the princess isnt there something I can do to change this." I said turning around so I was faceing Kaito.

"You can change the law once your crowned and the only way you can do that is by proveing something." Kaito said. Not looking at me.

"How do I prove it" I asked not really wanting to know but I need to know how.

"The reason they started it was because a princess fell in love with a guard and a pessant in the same year and the both broke her heart. When she found the 1 she wanted to marry he was in her class. So she said you must marry in your class. You have to prove your great great great great grandmother wrong. By marring anyone other then a duke, Some rich guys son or a tax collecter..." Kaito said "Im not saying for us Im just sayin that is the only way."

"I understand so are you asking me to marry you" I said in a jokeing tone. He roled his eyes and laughed.

"Maybe one day" He said blushing. I got really red and smiled.

"Well for now we are just going to have to sneak around" I said with a smile.

"Well I have an idea" Kaito said as he got on one knee "Princess Miku will you due me the honors and sneak around with me till we can be together" He laughed.

"Yes of coarse Kaito" I said trying not to laugh. We then went over to the edge and looked at the stars. We could see the people leaveing the ball. The clock was about to strike midnight. Kaito and me ran down the steps we were almost down when I noticed Kaito stopped.

"Miku" Kaito said. I turned around so I was faceing him he walked down so he was a step in front of me so we were about the same height. Then he kissed me. We continued down the steps and went to our rooms. I layed on my bed spaced out.

"Miku where were you for the last half hour" Joshaca asked me.

"I was ummm... Just getting away I have a hedache"I said trying not to blush because I was thinking of Kaito.

"Ok then get some rest" Joshaca said as she left the room. I got into my night shirt and locked the door and Then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Ummm please dont tell

**Character sumary-**

Max- Hates Miku has tried to kill her a few times. Miku has scars on her stomac by her rib cage because of him. When around people they would act all buddy buddy... He is 27 kissed miku when she was 10 he was 21 and havent seen each other since. Alot like Jake Goth plays Hocky wrestles he loves video games. He is really tall and not somebody you want to throw a punch at. Kaito and him do get along He loves every girl that he can get to kiss him. Use to call Miku the pretty princess

I herd someone open my door around 8:00 this moring. I didnt know who it was but I was half asleep when I relized it was Kaito. I threw the covers over me.

"I had to pick the lock they told me to get you up" Kaito said with a laugh. "I should go though your obvisously not dressed for company." He said as he got really red.

"I wasnt exspecting anyone this early Kaito" I said rolling my eyes Kaito laughed and came over and kissed me.

"Why dont you go get dressed and I can walk you down stairs to breakfast we can sit together and act like we are just friends." Kaito said with a laugh.

"Ok but I cant get up till you leave" I said laughing.

"Ok I will wait out there for you" Kaito said as he kissed my cheek and went out side and waited out side my door. I grabbed my usal outfit and changed quick. I fixed my hair in my twin tails and went outside where Kaito was standing. "Ready"

"Lets go" I said. Then Kaito walked me to the dineing hall and we sat next to each other Jake on the other side. You know how hard to listen to one person and ignore Goth boy. I included Jake in the conversaiton like 1 out of every 5. Kaito and me were acting like we were best friends secretly we were holding hands though but you couldnt tell because the table was pretty packed.

"Miku we would like you to know we have scheduled your crowning to be next month we are flying some of your old friends in your mother said you use to hang out with Max" Joshaca said.

"NO NOT HIM" I said jumping up from the table "I dont care who just not him" I sai sitting back down trying not to cry.

"Miku would you trust me or anybody enough to tell us why" Bob said.

"Kaito I can trust him the most here not counting my previous friends." I said not trying to make it obvious.

"Fine Kaito go talk to her somewhere in private I dont care where just go this is obvious she doesnt want him here and you here the story then decide if he should come or not" Bob said.

"Come on Miku" Kaito said as he got up and we left the room. We went to his room and talked. "What is wrong with this boy Max"

I lifted up the side of my shirt and showed him my rib cage it had several scars on it. "He is not a good person he is violent gets what he wants very rich goth alot like Jake. If he comes bad things always happen to me I always get injured some how."

"Miku I wont let him hurt you" Kaito said as he kissed me.

"He comes he will brake all the girls hearts and trust me he has been with every girl in my town when I lived with my mom still... Last time I saw him he kissed me and said I was going to be his next victom I pushed him away as soon as it happened but he was 21 at the time and I was 10 I wasnt exactly the tuffest and thats why I trained so if he returned for me I would be able to escape for once." I said crying

"Miku he wont hurt you I prommise and after your crowned we can be together" Kaito said as he hugged me. I was sobbing at this point as bad memories fludded back in my mind. "He wont be comming I will make sure of that" Kaito said. reasuring me that I was safe as long as I was in his arms at least.

"Long as Im with you I know he wont hurt me" I said hugging back finally. He held me a little tighter as if to signal he was leaving.

"I will always be here as long as you want me too" He said. He released his grip "You want to go to breakfast" Kaito asked me. "Im not really hungary but Ill go down if it means more time with you.

"Im not either we could just stay here they did say go somewhere alone where we could go to talk for a wile and it hasnt been that long" I said blushing. Kaito sat on his bed and singaled me to come over. I came over he pulled me onto his lap and laughed I just got really blushy. I know this isnt well real princessey but I havent became a princess tinll recently. Kaito kissed me and after a wile he tensed up. "Whats wrong" I said but thats all I manged to say till we were kissing again but he slowley started to make out with me this time. I went along but I had no clue what I was doing. Guakapo and me rarely even kissed we never made out before so I had no clue what I was doing.

"Miku you dont seem that into this I understand if you dont want to do this." Kaito said after he pulled away.

"Its not that Im not into it or you dont worry ok" I said not wanting to admit that I never made out with anyone.

"Whats wrong Miku" Kaito asked me.

I got really quiet but said "I never made out with anyone this is all new to me" I was really embaressed by this point. I thought he was going to say I didnt know Im sorry I thought you knew how to make out.

"I dont care just do what I do we can both learn something from this" Kaito said with a smile.

"What would you learn from makeing out with me" I said really confused.

"I will learn how much you want to learn something new because there is lots of things... I would like to teach you but you got to trust me." Kaito said with a laugh I got really blushy. "Im just jokeing this is my first time makeing out with anyone... You were also the first girl I ever kissed"

"I was" I said smileing he knodded then started makeing out with me again. I went along I wasnt nervous or worried about anything knowing this was his first time too. With out thinking I moved still makeing out with him on his lap but I had him between my legs so I was faceing him. Kaito pulled away for second really red from blushing.

"Miku is this how you want it to be" Kaito said he scooted back and laid down. He then used my tie to pull me closer to him. "If you want to be more comfy msybe we try this or if you just trying to be cute this will work either way even though you dont need any help on being cute" Kaito said with a smile. I leaned down the rest of the way and started to make out with him. About 5 minuets later we herd a knock it was Joshaca. She opened the door and noticed me on top of Kaito. She walked in and shut the door.

"Miku since you arnt telling anyone about my secret I wont tell anyone about this but we must go everyone is looking for you" I was off Kaito now and we were both sitting up really blushy. "And Kaito a piece of advice you better get that lip loss off your face" Joshaca said with a laugh.

"Ill be right back" Kaito said. He kissed me then went into the bathroom.

"Miku what are you doing you cant date anyone out of your class unless your the queen trying to change the law by showing them this can work out" Joshaca said looking kind of mad.

"We should be able to date and there are only two laws so far I am eager to change 1 that you cant date anyone out of your class and we cant have female guards." I said my arms crossed.

"Your going to make a good queen you are doing this so they benifit the whole kingdom I can see it in your eyes you want your people to be as happy as you are." Joshaca said. "I know a way you guys can sneak around with out getting caught but your going to need Jake..." She said with a smile. Kaito came out and sat beside me.

"How" he said looking at me smileing.

"You get Jake to say he is takeing Miku on a date I can drive we can drop you off and pick you up some where and Kaito and you meet somewhere secret Jake can go do something does he have a girl friend." Joshaca said I tried not to laugh I just shook my head no.

"He has an obsession with Miku he isnt going to help but I know someone who might" Kaito said with a laugh.

"Who" Joshaca asked him.

"My friend who would be marrying Miku if she was born here and got an arange marriage" Kaito said.

"Dell?" Joshaca said kind of confused.

"Its a long shot but if I get my sister to go out with him then he will say yes Im certain of it" Kaito said.

"Fine I will get him to come over as soon as possible." Joshaca said. Then we walked out of the room like the last 5 minuets hadnt happened.


	6. Chapter 6 He has arived

Max came and didnt tell anyone until he got to the castle doors. He claims he has changed but has he. He kissed Miku and kaito punched him Max now has a black eye and Jake is at his every comand. Jakes hero is Max after he kissed Miku that one day...

* * *

"Miku just give me a chance who else could you like that prission guard that gave me a black eye because I kissed you or was he just doing his job" Max said.

"He was doing his job and I rather date him then you but I cant we arnt in each others social classes" I said trying to make a point.

"That never stopped you from daiting Gaukapo... I warned you that he was not the one he seemed to be pretty princess" Max said.

"YOU KNEW" I said as he knodded.

"Yep this is where I lived when I was 5 I actually just moved back and I am an upper class man" Max said with a smile.

"What ever I need a fave." I said not wanting to do this.

"You want me to kiss you again" Max said with a laugh. He got a little closer to me and I backed up.

"No I need you to pretend to go out with me so I can sneak out with somebody." I said with a smile and I batted my eyes "Or I can ask Dell the guy im supose to actually get married to."

"That dude doesnt deserve you I will pretend to be your boyfriend for a kiss." Max said.

"I will go with Dell" I said because I wasnt kissing Max.

"Fine I will help just dont go with Dell. I will pick you up at 5 tomorrow Miku dear" Max said with a laugh.

"Dont push it" I said then walked away. I went to Kaito's room and knocked on the door. "Kaito can I talk to you about something" I said acting as If I was going to cry because Bob was passing by and he thinks I will only talk to Kaito about my problems.

"Sure Miku" Kaito said as he opened the door. I walked in pretending to cry then sat on his bed and we kissed for awhile.

"I found a boyfriend" I said in a joeking tone.

"can I know this man is" Kaito said with a laugh.

"Max... He is upper class and said he would do it long as I have no communication with Dell" I said.

"long as we can be together" Kaito said kissing me.

"Kaito you are on dutie in 5" Bob said "Is the princess still in there."

"umm yeah she is really upset" Kaito said as I pretended to cry.

"ok then come when you too are done" Bob said then walked away.

"Miku" Kaito said.

"Yeah" I said wipeing the fake tears off my cheeks.

"When is he picking you up we need to plan where to run off on our date" Kaito said.

"Tomorrow at 5" I said.

"Well you both get in the limo Joshaca will drive you somewhere and all you will have to do is follow the sighns" Kaito said kissing my forehead. "I have work now I must go" He said. He stood up we both walked out of the room. before he opened the door we kissed though. He went his way I went mine well to my room anyway.

"Miku dont call guard please I need to talk I didnt run off he wanted me too I was trying to get information on them I was hired to do that right after we got here... I was aloud to tell you because they only had suspicions and they didnt want you telling him and him laying low for a few months" Luka said she was just standing there. I hugged her.

"I didnt think you would just abandon me we have been friends for like ever" I said smileing.

"Never Miku I will always be your best friend..." she said as she sat on my bed. "So I could here every thing that was going on with you and Kaito" She laughed.

"Yep but dont tell we arnt supose to be daiting" I said blushing.

"You still a virgin" She said laughing.

"YES" I said shocked she asked me that.

"Then there is no reaseon for me to tell anyone" She said laughing. This was a joke we had when we were like 10 she hasnt asked me that for a wile.

"Come on Luka I want to show you something" I said jumping up.

"What" she said following me to my closet.

"This" I said pulling a blue dress. It was really short it was a strapless it came up about half an inch higher then my skirt. "Its my dress for tomorrow Im the princess Im expected to wear something nice"

"Oh my gosh its so pretty" Luka said looking like she was going to squeal.

"Yeah" I said putting it back in the closset. "Would you help me get ready tomorrow" I smiled.

"Of coarse" Luka said.

"I want you and Rin to if you dont mind" I said.

"Yay we can both work on your hair and makeup" Luka said. Now I wasnt sure if this was the best idea I ever had.


End file.
